


[F4M] Centaur girls: Yay or neigh?

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, Centaur, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Size Difference, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: A centauress on exchange in the human world feels lonely and left out. The more human monstergirls have all found someone but the guy she has a crush on doesn't seem interested. Is she too strange? Too inhuman? Turns out he assumed she couldn't have romantic feelings for a human due to physical differences but feels the same.
Kudos: 2





	[F4M] Centaur girls: Yay or neigh?

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] Centaur girls: Yay or neigh? [monstergirl] [size difference] [friends to lovers] [first kiss] [sweet] [breast worship] [titfuck] [swallow] [first time]
> 
> The tone starts off insecure and embarassed, going into playful and happy.
> 
> As always, feel free to change it up to suit you! And please remember to let me know if you record it.

Hey, uh... can I talk to you about something?

No, no, nothing's wrong. Well... maybe, but nothing's happened or anything. I'm just curious about something.

*Deep breath* So... You know how there are a dozen of us here on this monster-human exchange program, right? Right. Well, we've been here three months now and I've noticed something and I just want your thoughts as a human guy.

Thanks. So... how to put this... You know how Sarah - you know, the catgirl? - met her boyfriend the first week? And Peep and Mike have been going out for a month, and Katy was with that musician for a while? Well, I'm just wondering... and please be honest, I promise I won't be offended or anything, but am... am I... disgusting? Like, I know my horse half isn't exactly normal for you or anything, but I kinda thought people liked horses? All the other girls have at least flirted a bit, but... not me...

I'm not? People do like horses? You like how I look? Oh. I guess... I guess it's *me* then...

No? So what is it then? Is... is my human half ugly?

You... you think I'm beautiful? Oh, um, t-thank you... But what is it then?

My *size*? So I may have put on a few pounds, but-

Uh, "size difference"? But... Jenny is almost as tall as I am and she's super popular!

Not... *that* size difference? What do you mean?

Oh! Oh, uh, uhm... *That* kind of human-horse size difference... You really think guys haven't, er, done anything because of that?

You assumed I wouldn't be interested in human guys? Is-is that the only reason you haven't flirted?

W-well when I say "you" I mean, like, you guys of course, I'm not asking only about *you* but y-yeah you'd, uh, you'd be included in you... You know?

Um... anyway... er... if you know someone who's talked about me in, you know, *that* way, maybe, I don't know, maybe called me beautiful or something... and you think they might like me... Y-you can tell them that they're wrong. I'd be interested in a human guy. Really, really interested... In, um, the right one anyway. 

You do know someone like that? And you're-you're sure he likes me?

He can't stop talking about me? He's always spending time with me? I guess that does sound like he likes me. Um... Who is it? 

You? Really? You really like me? You're not just saying that?

*Happy sounds*

Yes! Yes I like you too! I've had a crush on you for so long, but you never said anything and I thought... nevermind. So, so... so what do we do now?

A-A kiss? Oh, yeah, I'd-I'd like that... Oh! Guess I need to lie down for that.

Heh, kinda new to look you straight in the eye like this. You're, um, you're very handsome.

*Kissing for a bit*

Oh wow... I can't tell you how often I've imagined that...

It was better! There was just so much going on... Can we do it again? And if you want to hold me or something, I'd really like that...

*Kissing*

Mmmmm... You know... My host family won't be home for a while if-if you want to.. to, um...

I know! I know we don't have to! But I-I want to... to do more. I've, uh, thought about it... a lot...

W-Well I was thinking that maybe... maybe you could, like, play with my b-boobs? If you want to?

Yeah, yeah I want you to. Um, just so you know, they're pretty sensitive so be gentle, okay?

*Rustling of undressing*

*Giggles* Looks like you like them. Yeah, go ahead.

*Soft mmmms, sighs for a short while*

Oh yes, this is so much better...

Mmmm... than when I do it myself....

Uh, yeah, I-I do it quite a lot... I can't reach my... you know... so I do this instead...

*Big moan* Ooooh yeeees, kiss them... I wondered what it would be like... to have you kiss my nipples...

*Giggles / moan* You looks so cute with it in your mouth... *Moan* Yes, suck on it... Gently...

*Improv or just moan a bit more*

Ooooh it feels sooo gooooood....

*Gasp* I-Is that your... do you really like this so much?

Can-can I... see it?

Oh wow, it's like... pulsing... and I did that to you?

Wow... Can I- no nevermind...

You're sure? You don't mind if I-I touch it? Okay...

Huh, it's so squishy and hard at the same time...

Hmm....

Oh s-sorry, got a bit... distracted... anyway, I'm not really sure what to do...

Your-your dick between my boobs? Can you do that?

Yeah I wanna try it! How to do this... Maybe if you stood on the bed?

Uh, nope, t-t-too high... Wait! I, uh, well I mean, you kissed my boobs so maybe I could just give your dick a little kiss?

*Small kiss*

So warm and smooth... *Few more small kisses*

A-anyway, maybe if you kneel?

That's, um, better... So now I just, squish it between my boobs?

Mmm, this feels... strange...

No no, I like it, it's just new...

So, um, what now?

Maybe it'd be easier if I just moved my boobs up and down instead. So... like this...

*Improv as much as you want! Some suggestions below. Remember: She really really likes having her boobs played with*

Oh that does feel nice... and with my nipples rubbing against you...

Does it feel good? Yeah? I'm glad... 

This is kinda fun! How did you come up with it? *Excitedly* There's human-centaur porn!? *Disappointed* Oh, just human porn?

You like when I look up at you? Aww! I kinda like looking down though, seeing your cock poke out from between my boobs is... really hot...

You... want me to suck on your thumb? Uh, okay.

I think I can reach the tip with my tongue...

I'm gonna try something... What if instead of rubbing them up and down I just squish them together and let go... squish... and out... hmm... ooh! What if I like move one up and the other down, like juggling or something. Mmm yeah, that's nice... Do you like it? Yeah? Good thing my boobs are so soft.

Close? What do you - Oh! Well, just cum on me. I don't mind. It's kinda exciting really! I've never seen a guy cum before. I kinda wanna try to catch some in my mouth, so push forward okay? And I'll lean down and *with your mouth as open as possible* go on, cum on my tongue

*Coughing giggles*

*Laughter* Wow, you really, like, spurted! I thought it'd just dribble out but it hit the back of my mouth! That's crazy!

Uh yeah, I swallowed. Why? That's fine isn't it?

Oh, no it was fine. A bit slimy is all. Look, let me get some off my boob and *clean finger* there! See?

Anyway, this was so much fun! And you thought we couldn't do anything just 'cause I'm a centaur. We could have done this aaaages ago. Guess we've got some catching up to do...


End file.
